


Don't Mess With Shark Science

by whimsicalmeerkat



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, San Jose Sharks, Semi-Public Sex, alternate universe - shark science, fluff and nonsense, no beta we die like warriors, sorry anner the beard is canon, voyeuristic shark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalmeerkat/pseuds/whimsicalmeerkat
Summary: “Shark scientist, I never knew all it would take to get you to break some rules was the prospect of antique scientific equipment.”In which biologist Martin Jones is ruthlessly befriended by shark diving excursion guide Aaron Dell.
Relationships: Aaron Dell/Martin Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Don't Mess With Shark Science

**Author's Note:**

> My friend [Anna Kaling](https://twitter.com/annakaling), who is an honest to god people pay her to write published author, decided she wanted me to write about shark sex. I insisted there would be no sharks having sex, and she insisted on sex in a shark cage. I decided I needed to continue my goal of trying to fill the gaps in goalie/goalie fic and Sharks fic. I promised her no hockey, and I think I mostly delivered. This is the result. Hopefully it satisfies.

“Hey! Shark scientist! I want you to come meet some people,” Martin heard as he walked onto the dock. He looked up and saw Aaron smirking at him from behind a very young, very blonde couple. They looked at him curiously.

“Dude, a shark scientist? That’s so cool, do you have to, like, go to school for that,” the guy asked in a deep drawl that paired strangely with his surfer idioms.

Martin managed to keep both his face and voice neutral, and said, “I’m a marine biologist. I study great white sharks.”

“That’s right, Dr. Jones here is my most frequent flyer,” Aaron said with a wink, and a back pat clearly meant to rock him forward. That had worked just once, OK, and it was the day after Joe’s going away party, where somehow Pavs and Timo had talked him into doing shots. People talked about Germans and Russians, but beware the Swiss. He realized Aaron was holding onto his shoulder, why he did not know, and it absolutely did not feel nice. Nope. Not at all. He nodded at the couple, then stepped around them. “I’ll see you later,” he heard Aaron say behind him. He wasn’t sure why that needed stating, he was hardly going to set out on Aaron’s boat without him. He walked to the end of the pier, and stood looking out over the bay, trying to remind himself that this arrangement where Aaron took him out for his observations was good, because it saved him money. He could keep on ignoring the crush he absolutely did not have for...forever, really. I mean, he had the student loans from a PhD and lived in NorCal. He could ignore a lot for science.

He heard the sound of a fake shutter, and spun around. “I’ll call this Pensive Shark Scientist at Sunset,” Aaron said, putting away his phone. “C’mon, sooner we get out, sooner I can get home.”

“Hot date,” Martin asked, because his mouth was a dirty traitor.

Aaron just shrugged, “Nah, unless you count the Golden Girls. Betty White’s birthday was last week, so it has me in the mood to binge.” He stepped close and reached for Martin’s arm. “Come on then.”

Martin went. The Golden Girls? Really? I mean, the show was great, but he hadn’t expected that. Aaron had a definite taste for mayhem, you didn’t do shark diving for fun without one, so Martin would have assumed action flicks or Sharknado, maybe. Maybe they had those in common. He climbed on the boat. Time to observe some sharks at night.

Three hours later, The Bonnie pulled back up to the dock. It hadn’t been the most exciting night, by most people’s standards of fun, but he had more data on the shark the aquarium had tagged earlier in the year, and in science, data was always good. He would wait until tomorrow for the analysis, when he could use the lab computers. Time to go home, where he had popcorn and pinot noir. It paired better than you might think, and he had a tv backlog that was practically irresponsible.

“What do you have planned for the rest of the night,” Aaron asked casually from where he had just finished typing off the boat. When Martin looked over, he was looking down.

“Just something on Hulu or Netflix, probably; hadn’t really thought too hard about it.”

“Want to get a drink? Bars are still open.” Aaron looked up, eyes more intent than the casual tone of voice. This was unexpected. They had never hung out, outside of their excursions. Martin tried to think fast about whether he wanted to change that.

He shrugged. “Sure, that sounds good.”

Aaron smiled. It was unfair how that smile made Martin feel. He rattled off the name of a bar. “I need to finish here. Meet you there?’

Martin got to the bar and laid claim to a table. It was midnight on a Tuesday, so that wasn’t an issue. He proceeded to agonize over what to order. This wasn’t a date, but it was the closest he had gotten in a while. He was staring into his Manhattan like it held the secrets of the universe when Aaron sat down across from him. “I’ll have what he’s having,” he said to the server, winking at Martin, which was a little weird. “What did I just order?”

“Manhattan. What if I was drinking something disgusting?

“It’s brown, and I like whiskey, rum, and brandy, so pretty safe.”

“Fair enough,” Martin said, taking another sip, just to have something to do with himself.

“So, tell me about yourself,” Aaron said, sprawling back, long fingers wrapped loosely around his glass, faintly challenging look on his face. Martin mentally shrugged, and did. The following back and forth was far smoother than he expected. Aaron was still snarky and irreverent, but he was relaxed and open, and that put Martin at his ease. He had no idea how much time had passed until the server brought them their checks and said it was almost closing time.

“OK. This was fun,” he said when they were outside.

“Don’t sound so surprised. I’m a fun guy,” Aaron said, clapping him on the back. Martin was proud he didn’t move. “See you around,” Aaron said, then walked away. It took Martin a minute to realize he was blatantly staring at his ass. In his defense, it was a very nice one. He wondered if Aaron had ever played hockey. He shrugged and moved towards his car when he heard the door open behind him.

Over the next few weeks, more nights than not, if they got in early, Aaron would ask him if he wanted to get a drink, or food if it was particularly late. _It’s always sunny at Denny’s._ The conversation was always fun, and he always lost track of time. One random Tuesday, when they were standing outside of the bar, Aaron said, “So, there’s an antique diving cage on exhibit in the aquarium, and I haven’t been to see it yet. I was thinking we could go check it out together, since be are both obviously into them.”

“We could go now,” Martin found himself saying, as if it wasn’t two in the goddamned morning. “I mean, I can get in, and I don’t know about you, but I am not ready to sleep.” This was an absolutely terrible idea, but it also felt like a great one. He watched Aaron, waiting to see if he would point out how nuts this was.

Instead, a bright smile grew on Aaron’s face. “Shark scientist, I never knew all it would take to get you to break some rules was the prospect of antique scientific equipment.”

“Don’t call me that,” Martin shot back, but it was more reflex than anything, and he was grinning back. “Let’s do it.”

Forty minutes later, they stood in front of the exhibit, and Martin was actively trying not to stress about being caught. He knew the sweeps for visitors were long over, and they had encountered no one on their way through the aquarium. Everything was shadowed, with pretty much the only light being the moon through the sky lights. It was actually pretty romantic, which was a road he absolutely did not need to go down. He had to remind himself often enough that this was platonic buddies when he was sober in broad daylight. Tipsy by moonlight Martin was proving harder to wrangle.

“C’mon,” Aaron said, grabbing his hand and towing him forward. “No one is around, we can actually go in it.”

Martin went. He followed Aaron over the railing, and inside the cage. It was a much tighter fit than a modern cage, and he found Aaron far more in his space than he was prepared for. “Oh, uh…” he said, eloquently, and started to step back.

“Oh no you don’t,” Aaron said, and hooked an arm around his waist, pulling him all the way against him, and really, this cage wasn’t that small, so… Martin looked down at Aaron, unsure what he was going to see. He wasn’t surprised to see a grin, but he still wasn’t sure what was happening. “I have you, moonlight, an actual cage...I insist on at least a kiss,” Aaron said, palm spreading across Martin’s back to pull him even closer sliding a leg a little way between his.

“You insist, eh?” Martin reached out, getting both hands on that ass he had been watching for weeks, pulling him in. “I can work with that,” he said, lowering his lips the few inches to bring them together with Aaron’s. His lips were soft, and his beard was the right kind of ticklish. Martin leaned forward, pressing Aaron up against the bars, and was rewarded with a small gasp. He hadn’t realized any of this was on the table, but he was definitely going to capitalize on the opportunity. He moved a hand up to Aaron’s hair, and licked into his mouth. The slide of their tongues together was wicked. He wasn’t sure how long they stood there making out, but when he came up for air, they were both gasping, and he could feel Aaron hard against his hip. He was in the same state. He reluctantly removed his hands from Aaron’s ass, and started working on getting his pants open and down.

Aaron took a sharp breath as Martin knelt and took his cock in his hand. “This OK?”

Aaron’s eyes widened comically. “Is…? Yes, yes please, god yes…” accompanied by some sort of flapping hand motion.

Martin grinned. It was a nice change, not being the incoherent one. He leaned forward and licked a stripe up Aaron’s cock above his hand, then took the tip in his mouth. He flicked his tongue around the slit, then swirled it around the head before sliding all the way down the shaft until he met his fist. He gripped Aaron’s hip with his other hand, and started putting in some serious effort on taking him apart. It had been awhile since he had sucked a dick, but he had always enjoyed it, and had worked to make sure the other man enjoyed it at least as much. The gasps and moans from Aaron made it sound like he hadn’t lost his touch.

“Martin, I’m,..I’m close,” Aaron gasped, grabbing onto his shoulder. Martin stood up quickly and kissed him, hand working between them. Aaron bit his lip and went rigid, coming all over Martin’s hand. “Fuck, I...fuck.” He reached for Martin’s buckle as Martin wiped his hand on his shirt, working the button and zipper clumsily, breathing hard. When he wrapped his hand around Martin’s dick, Martin groaned and leaned his head back. This was going to be over fast. A few strokes of Aaron’s hand, and he was spilling between them, sagging forward onto Aaron when he was done shuddering his way through the orgasm.

“We have an audience,” he heard through his addled brain fog. What the fuck? _What the fuck?!_ He jolted upright. “Calm down, I meant him.” Aaron tilted his head towards the tank where, sure enough, the aquarium’s great white shark was floating and starting straight at them.

“That’s a little creepy.”

“Yeah. Let’s get out of here,” Aaron said, straightening up.

Martin stepped back, and picked a spot on Aaron’s forehead to address. “I should head home. It’s late.”

“Oh. I thought you might want to come home with me, “ Aaron said, sounding like he was trying to sound casual, and failing. That wasn’t what Martin expected. He felt a whole host of carefully limited expectations swelling past those limits.

“I’d like that,” he said, and Aaron’s sun was like phosphorescence without even a hint of a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I need to watch Sharknado now. Thanks to my friend Ala, who will never read this, for providing me with the idea of how I could do shark cage sex without salt water or figuring out how to give a hand job in a wetsuit. I'm [meerkatwhimsy](https://twitter.com/meerkatwhimsy) on twitter, and my original character scribblings can be found on my [blog](http://www.whimsicalmeerkat.com).


End file.
